User talk:AWpCR
AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield/archive 1 AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield/archive 2 Favor can create some character for my project Resident Evil: Gambit (well mine and Hyper Zergling project). there gonna be minor characters of varing age and occupation. you see one of reason im asking is i want there to be several charcters at the beggining of Gambit while there minor character i also want the characters to be unique in someway or another i also want most the to have a defining element of tragedy to most of the of these minor character and by them the time the game ends you'll find out there fate.(meaning most will either die go insane or give into despair). another reason is i never felt the Raccoon City Outbreak was a tragic as it could have been and i feel that Tammy (Hyper Zergling is letting me use her) and Aiden seeing the suffering of other people in the outbreak would be great for the story. why im asking you is cause like i said i want them to be unique and the best way to do that is to collaborate with other users like you and Hyper Zergling. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) so i guess thats a nooo...... well i guess i could ask other users.Mister 83 19:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two on two Another game collaboration idea Re: Wesker Children Thanks again Weskers vs. Dom and Tammy Re: Preven Scrolling Wesker Outtakes you ever see this video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p52-QBTXZyM either this is actually D.C Douglas or it the best impersonator ever. oh a thanks for fix the title page. i been wanting to get Warren off there for a whileMister 83 06:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Trench Gun Re: Tony Wesker ive been reading alot lately and wanna ask. Is Tony a antagonist under the Trickster Archetype?Mister 83 00:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Trickster villains come in the form of physically unintimidating(this part may not match Tony) characters who seek to defeat the protagonist using cerebral methods. They are often, non-deadly or murderous in their intents and often only seek to humiliate the protagonist. Often such villains lean towards comedy and conflicts with them are generally resolved non-violently. They may be re-curring characters. this dosent completely describe him. but its the Archetype that best describes him. Other Villian Archetypes include: *Alazon *Archenemy *Bug-Eyed Monster *Crone *Dark Lord *Evil Clown *Evil Twin *Femme Fatale *Mad Scientist(the most common Archetype used for villians in the Resident Evil series both canon and fanon) *Masked Mystery Villian *Supervillian Mister 83 20:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Collaborations Activity Re: New canon article "policy" Characters I have not yet written the prequel to Code Genesis and it's still in the planning stages, so maybe if you'd like, I could use him there. What's the character's name so I can check it out? Characters I have not yet written the prequel to Code Genesis and it is still in the planning stages, so maybe he can be in that if you'd like. What's his name so I can check it out? ^_^ Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Tony Oh yeah! I actually read his page and liked the character! :) I could put him down in the prequel meeting up with Wesker before the events of Code Genesis. That would be pretty neat! I just have to finish my pages before I work on the prequel first. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Happy late birthday Sammael Congratulations! Goal finished We have complete the goal. 01:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Safeguard Yeah, I'd appreciate that! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You should come on the chat sometime, I'm lonely... UndeadHero 20:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, meet me on there right now. UndeadHero 20:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) UndeadHero Hey there, wanna meet on the chat? UndeadHero 04:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hey! Need some more ideas for St. Aaulsberg? Come on the chat, if you do UndeadHero 21:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear, Hey, can you delete Dayton and San Acuario (They are the same article and annoying me) Thanks! UndeadHero 03:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Would you add one of my characters to the Mercenaries page? I have a list of all his melees and stuff, just PM me for them. Thanks! Jake Muller so you must have heard about Wesker Son being in the new Resident Evil 6(never thought wesker had in him). you must be stoked considering how much you like Wesker. i find kinda cool that he's getting teamed up with Sherry Birkins and they got Troy Baker do the voice. so is there any chance of Wesker Junior(as some fans and the one chick in the actual game have taken to calling him) popping up in you fanon. considering the horizons you could explore with your main Fanon character tonyMister 83 (talk) 20:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I see. When I made it, I made it as a different version (or upgraded) of the virus itself. Somewhat like what they did in the movies with the "zombies" in that. I thought they could behave much like the "running" ones in 28 Days Later or the ones in Left 4 Dead. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 11:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) No, you're actually right. I had to re-read that page and I think it was a mistake on my part because reading it over made me realize that it makes no sense. I don't know what the HELL went wrong there. :l Not a problem. I corrected it. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Nah, no worries. Doesn't bother me. :) Canon is important to this site and I can respect that. I'm just glad you pointed it out when you did because I totally missed it. Well I'm flattered I have been a source of inspiration. That's pretty cool. ;) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 01:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) CHAT PLEASE! UndeadHero (talk) 02:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come on the chat, man. UndeadHero (talk) 00:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC)